Colour doesn't matter
by emzbanaz
Summary: A joint fanfic between Babybanana and Chanoey. Emma's boyfriend is not what her parents want for their daughter... what will emma do for love?Slight AU Racial issues covered.. we know ross and rach wouldnt have the problem really please read and review!


**Hello children, this is a joint fanfic, between chanoey and babybanana. Or Em and Anna :) whichever. Just give the story a chance and we hope you all enjoy it. Our love to you all.**

**love Anna and Em xxx :) **

* * *

Another cold New York night, He stood outside her apartment building and his head tilted back looking up the three stories to her window. He wished he could just shout everything he'd ever wanted to her. But no, he would be escorted away once more. To him, he didn't see skin colour, just love. He loved her, no matter if she was white or black. Was that such a crime?

* * *

In the apartment building

She was wishing that she could see and just tell her parents how much she loved Kyle although they didn't noticed their love. They only noticed his skin colour, she just wish they could be more open minded about who she loved instead of being so stubborn on being racist. It wasn't what she wanted. All she ever wanted was for them to be more understanding

"It's now or never," Kyle, thought to himself as he held the stones in his hand, he didn't even think he could throw it up that high. But he knew he had to try. He took the first stone and through it, it missed, just avoiding the 2nd floor window below Emma's

"Damn" he whispered taking the second stone, he through it, it landed on the fire escape and made a slight clank but not enough to attract the attention of Emma. Taking the third and final stone he through it and prayed it would reach. Sure enough it hit center of the window, after a moment the light switched on and Emma came to the window.

Emma saw this black figure of a man there she wasn't sure who it was until she got a better look she saw it was Kyle, She was really happy to see him and greeted him she wanted to go downstairs to hug him she went back into the living room where her parents were.

"Hey I'm going downstairs for about 10 minutes for some fresh air ok?"

"Sure honey" Her parents replied.

Racing down the stairs her heart was filled with joy and anxiety, the joy of seeing Kyle, but the anxiety of being caught. She flung open the door and ran over to him throwing her arms around him.

"I missed you so much" she cried as they embraced

"I missed you too Em" he said keeping her as close as he could. She looked up into his deep brown eyes. She loved him so much.

"You can't be here," she said looking round, the anxiety was taking over the joy

"I wanted to see you"

"I know, I wanted to see you too, but if my parents see us, you know what will happen"

"I know I promise I will go after now… But I am so happy too see you, you have no idea how much I've been on planning to see you, I'm so sorry Em that I didn't come earlier before I just thought this one time won't hurt." He whispered in her ear.

Her tears was coming down slowly down to her cheeks he brushed it off her

"I really hate my parents soo much… hey tomorrow meet me in the park yeah?" Emma said

"I'll be there," he said taking both her hands in his "I love you Emma"

"I love you too," she said trying with all her might not to cry, she squeezed his hands tightly

"Okay, you better go, before your mom and dad wonder were you are" he said kissing her gently on the forehead

"I'll miss you," she said as she broke the connection they had with their hands

"I'll miss you too," he said as she smiled and walked back into her apartment building. He sat down on the muddy grass surrounding the building. He put his head in his hands and felt tears fall slowly down his cheeks.

"This is private property son" a man shined a light on to Kyle

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll leave" Kyle picked himself up and pulled his hood up, hiding himself from the man

"Okay, and don't come back here again" the man said as Kyle walked quickly off.

* * *

Emma walked into the apartment but not from quickly looking back and seeing another man, she saw that he was going towards her. She quickened her pace and walked up the stairs instead of taking the lift, as she was claustrophobic. She walked up the stairs quickly and then she felt a hand on her 

" I saw who's that was, what were you thinking? You still going out with him? I'm going have to tell dad and Rachel " Ben threatened.

"No, no please don't I love him why can't you guys see that? I really do love him I just don't give him another glance because of his colour. I wouldn't ever hate who you were going out with unless she was racist or just judges the book by it cover " Emma replied

" Emma, no I am going to go. You do need the control and dad needs to know what's going on. " Ben replied Emma just followed him quickly as soon as he opened the apartment door she ran to her bedroom nearly in tears where as Ben started to tell his father and Rachel all the information he knew already " EMMA GELLAR GREEN OPEN THE DOOR" Ross pounded furiously.

"Dad, please go away, I know what you're going to say, and I don't want to hear it!" Emma said lifting her head from her tearstained pillow

"Emma Geller Green, you are grounded for 2 months, you are not to go anywhere without either, me, your mom, Ben or one of your aunts and uncles, do you hear me?" Emma was silent

"Do you hear me young lady?"

"Yes" Emma sobbed "I didn't do anything wrong though"

"You didn't... You were with him!" Ross spat "You've lost my respect Emma, and your families, I hope your happy"

Emma just led their crying she had no idea what she was going to do… she was so unhappy that she has lost her families respect. She went over to her draw and got her school bag and emptied it out and put in her clothes and one of her pictures she was planning to sneak out in the middle of the night whilst the family was asleep. She was very annoyed with her family she just wished they could understand just like she did. She just wished that she could see Kyle without any hassle at all. He's fine he's no trouble and he hasn't even hurt her or touched her without her consent.

Her alarm beeped "2:00am" she looked over by the door, her school bag still lay there "don't turn back now, beyond that door, you can reach your wildest dreams" she told herself as she pulled on her sneakers. She said a quiet prayer before throwing her back over her shoulder and opening her bedroom door. The living room was silent, her mom and dad were asleep in bed. For a second Emma felt guilty, but then she remembered her father's words "you've lost my respect Emma" she opened the door of her apartment and closed it quietly behind her. Then she ran.

She had no idea where she would go. She had no idea where to run to, most of her friends had become exes because they didn't like her boyfriend. Her family is no longer her family anymore her home now feels like a prison, Chandler, Joey, Phoebe, Monica, Erica and Jack don' t really like her no longer just because of Kyle.

"It's so frustrating. Can't they see it is whom I love? They don't have to love him. But I do that is the most important thing." Emma said quietly to herself as she sat on a bench in central park. She had thought about going to Kyle's but he had the same problem with his family too. Emma was scared now; she'd never been outside on her own this late before. She looked around before gently lying on her bag and placing her head on the cold damp wood and she tried to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day

" ROSS! EMMA'S GONE MISSSING " Rachel was frantically shouting and was panicking about her poor baby alone in the street, properly cold or worried what has happened to her

"She should be able to look after herself now. She obviously don't need us" Ross spat in Rachel's face; tears were now trickling down her face.

"Ross! How could you say that, she's still our baby!" Rachel cried

"Our little baby, doesn't care one bit about us, she proved that last night when she went against our wishes and met up with that little…" Ross's voice trailed off

"Ross, I know you disapprove of the boy, I do to, but why should we let him win. He's got our daughter" Rachel sobbed

Ross thought for a moment "your right Rach, im not letting her stay with him for one minute!" Ross grabbed his coat

"Where are you going Ross?" Rachel asked as she followed him down the corridor

"I'm getting my daughter away from that scum!" Ross yelled.

Ross pounded furiously on Kyle's door. He opened the door and when he saw it was Ross he slammed it again but Ross hand was there

"Where is my daughter?" Ross spat at his face,

"I don't know" Kyle causally replied

"EMMA! EMMA!" Ross shouted for his daughter,

"Hey man, just chill all right? Your daughter is not here" Kyle replied who was a little annoyed,

"Well, its quite funny that she saw you last night and this morning she's not at home? Where else would she have gone," Ross argued with Kyle.

"She's gone missing?" Kyle took a step back

"No, she's with you, don't play that game with me!" Ross yelled

"Man, I'm serious, she's not here, if she was I'd tell her to go back to her family" Kyle said as he slipped on his sneakers

"Why should I believe you?" Ross said, you could practically here the hatred in his voice

"I'm going to find her, this isn't doing us or her any good!" Kyle said as her pushed his way past Ross and ran down the stairs

* * *

Kyle was furious about Ross and his assumption that Emma was there. She could be anywhere by now. Kyle was trying hard not to panic. He walked around looks at shops " Hi have you seen a girl called Emma Geller anywhere? No? Thanks you." He went on doing that for 3 hours then he gave up, he was hungry he went over to central perk. He sat down in the coffee house with a latte… Where could she be? He tried to think of any friends she might have in the city. But then he remembered, she had none because of him. 

"This is all my fault," he told himself as he sipped his drink. He glanced at the clock on the wall. He should be meeting Emma now, a tear rolled down his cheek when he thought for a minute "The park" he yelled before leaving the coffee house and running as fast he could over to central park.

"EMMA! EMMA! EMMA! " He shouted a few more before looking he looked and saw this girl on the bench who looked liked her. " Emma? " He saw it, it was the random girl who looked at him, she looked genuinely scared. " s…s…s...sorry miss…" He stuttered. She looked so much like her though, he walked off then he saw one last bench with one person occupied on it.

He looked at the tiny body on the bench. She looked worn out, he went over and saw the coat, it was a Ralph Lauren, just like Emma's. He quickly went over.

"Emma?" he said calmer than he had before

She turned around and smiled as she hugged him hard

"I've been so scared" she whispered as she hugged him "I felt so lost"

"It's okay your with me now" He said wrapping his arms right around her

"I missed you" she said smiling as she looked up at him

"I missed you to" he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

As they kissed neither one heard the loud clicking of heels come up behind them.

"Get off her!" Rachel screamed as she made a beeline for Kyle

* * *

**Please review thanks xxxxx**

* * *


End file.
